Today's communication applications typically deploy media processing infrastructure (e.g., media servers) in the same addressable network as application servers. The result is a deployment: 1) where both the media processing infrastructure and the communication application servers and are in the cloud (a cloud centric solution), or 2) where both the media processing infrastructure and the application servers are within an enterprise (an enterprise centric solution). A cloud centric solution is where infrastructure in a public or private cloud provides services for an enterprise.
With increasing demand from enterprises for open modeled cloud centric solutions, challenges occur when processing media in the cloud that require careful consideration. Purely cloud centric solutions have drawbacks. For instance, they may suffer from Quality of Service issues, security issues, higher bandwidth requirements, higher latency, and numerous efficiency issues.